


Danceing is Like Good Sex

by snuffaluffasmut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirt?Steve, Hopefully not too eventual, M/M, Madame Carter, Masturbation, Past, Smut, Steve is an amazing dancer, Sweat, dance, hard work, lol, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffaluffasmut/pseuds/snuffaluffasmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is an amazing Dancer. He's probably the top of the class. When there's a new student in Madame Carter's class, Bucky knows he must be good. Turns out he's not just good, he's really fucking hot too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

We all stood at the barre, in a row, as we did at the beginning of every class. Our class color was black. We were the highest point ballet class at Shield Academy For the Arts. A prestigious academy, we were the best of our class.  
It was ingrained in our minds.  
First position  
Second position  
Fifth position  
Plié  
Relevé  
etcetera, etcetera, the rest of our movements.  
We would then move onto our routines. We had an hour of warm ups, which consisted of our barre movements, floor movements, and partner warm ups.  
Then we have a fifteen minute break and move into routines. We have an hour and a half of practice, and then break for lunch. We come back afterwards and go through it all again. All together, we have about five hours of dance in a day. 

That day was different.  
During our barre rotations, Madame Carter was in a certain mood this morning.  
“Clint. Tuck, and point,” her voice was purposeful as always, but she had an odd extra hint of something in her voice.  
She jabbed him in the stomach. He straightened his posture and pointed his toes more.  
“Yes Madame Carter,” Clint said dutifully.  
She was doing quick assessments, walking down the line and looking at each of us.  
“Good, Natasha,” she said to the talented redhead in front of me.  
“Very nice James,” she said to me, “James, relax your shoulders slightly please.”  
“Yes Madame Carter,” I say, taking a deep breath.

We finished our warmups, taking our break. 

I sat next to Nat, drinking my bottle of water.  
“Did you figure out the Allegro movements in the middle of the second piece?” She asked, while fixing my hair. She re-did my ponytail using an extra “scrunchie” from her bag.  
“Yeah I did... it-”  
I was interrupted by Madame Carter.  
“Students, students, may I have your attention please?” She looked around the room.  
We all grew silent.  
“Tomorrow we will be getting a new student, so be prepared.” 

I winced, my left arm hurting. Which was impossible, since my prosthetic arm had replaced my real one years ago. I hissed slightly, but it ebbed away. Nat frowned at me, and Clint made a “hmm” sound. We almost never get new students. Ok, we never ever get new students. Whoever this is, they must be one hell of a dancer.

At the end of our first class, we gathered our stuff and walked to the Carf, where we have lunch. 

On the way over, all Clint and Natasha can talk about is the new student.

"How tall do you think he'll be?" Natasha asks.

"Well, there's no way he'll be short," Clint reasons.

"I bet he'll be gay," Natasha nudges me in the stomach.

"Maybe Buck will finally have a fuck buddy," Clint laughs.

"Shut up guys," I say, Frowning slightly. It was a stereotype that I usually got all fired up about, but today I was lost in thought.

"Hey, Buck, What's wrong?" Nat put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bucky, we were just joking."

"Nah, guys it's fine, I just had some phantom pain when Madame Carter was talking about the new student," as soon as I said this I regretted it because I knew what was coming next. 

"James, do we need to go to the hospital? Is your arm ok? Do you need some pain killers? Why was it hurting? It shouldn't hurt! What's wrong?" Natasha, a usually calm and reserved person, only used my real name when she was fussing.

"Nat, I'm fine. Let's go get lunch."


	2. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Carter gives an assignment

He was there when we walked into Studio 12. Madame Carter's Studio. He was talking to Madame Carter. His back was towards us. I couldn't quite see his face in the mirror, but he did have nice blonde hair, and a very nice ass.

I looked at his feet. He was flexing his toes on his left foot. His pointe shoes were the exact shade of pink we had. The way he shifted his feet, so he had one foot pointed at a time. Like a nervous habit. The same one I had. The same habit that gave all my tennis shoes holes.

Nat, Clint, and I put on our shoes. I was interested by his point shoes, because it was almost impossible to find the right shade. The pink is almost so light you have to do a double take to make sure it's not white. The only way to get the right ones is if one of the professors give them to you. That means he was invited.

When everyone else was finally in the class, Madame Carter introduced him. When he turned towards us, I almost choked on the water I was sipping.

"Everyone, this is Steve. Steve Rogers," Madame carter gestured to him like she was showing us a priceless art piece.

Damn though, he was a piece of art. Steve was a blonde god. He was built. His face was like it was carved by da vinci himself. His eyes were like pieces of the sky someone had stolen and put into beautiful glass marbles. He was a masterpiece. He was most definitely a new student. If I had seen him in the halls I would have remembered him. I did remember him, but it was odd. Like something refused to fall from my memory banks. To remind me where I knew Steve from.

He waved politely, scanning the room. He looked so friendly, but underneath I could tell he was sizing each and every one of us up. He his smile faltered when he came to the three of us. I figured it was Natasha. Sometimes she was a bit... intimidating. 

We started class.

..................................................

Sweat and grime, sweet and graceful. 

To dance is to take breath, to share your soul is to dance.

Live and prosper enjoy the feeling of expression through movement and soul.

..................................................

We walk to the Carf in silence. 

I know what we are all thinking. Steve is an amazing dancer. He's graceful and holy shit, the way he moves.

If I was being truthful, I think I may have even said he could be better than me.

During warm ups we did Bourrée's across the floor, and Steve was on the other side of the room from me almost the entire time. His blue eyes pierced my soul. I could have sworn he was staring at me.

Lunch passed in slow motion. I ate, but I mostly drank water. Lunch was a bit more upbeat. We went back across campus to the studios.

Madame Carter was writing in her black portfolio again. She wrote all of our routines down in there. I think, at least. No one has ever seen the inside of it.

"Children, children, please, file in the front... by height."

We followed Madame Carter's instructions, and I immediately went to the taller part of the scale. I was the tallest of the class. Well, I was. Steve stood next to me. He was taller than me. Which, for some reason, frustrated me. 

"For your next grade you will be partnered with another from this class. You will choreograph and perform the piece in one month," Madame carter glanced at each of us. We had all done this before, so I was a bit surprised. Madame Carter didn't usually like to play it to the books. I thought too soon. 

"There are a few guidelines," she smirked, "You can use any music you like, and you cannot switch your assigned partners."

She smiled mischievously, then proceeded to choose who would be spending a lot of their time together.

"Danvers and Romanova." 

Carol and Natasha looked at each others, confused.

"Oh, and your partners will be of the same sex," Madame carter smiled happily.

This was no problem for me.  It may be awkward for many others in the class. We usually have set partners that we are used to. I was usually with Carol, who was a good height for me. She was nice. Carol and I were friends, but not as close as I was with Nat or Clint. 

"Barton and Pym." 

"Nathan and May."

"Rogers and... hmm, let's see, how about Rand." 

I didn't know I was holding my breath until I released it from my lungs. Why was I so relived? 

"Never mind. Rogers and Barnes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no way am I trying to leave out other genders, but for now, the "same sex" was the easiest way to put it.
> 
> I'll try to get up the next chapter soon. Hopefully it will have smut. At most, three or four chapters from now there will be smut.  
> -Snuffy


End file.
